YH
by Izumi K. Rukawa
Summary: Un fic boys love con la pareja YoheixHanamichi. Serán dos capítulos, por el momento solo está disponible el primero


**~:--Y.H.--:~**

**by Izumi*Chan**

**~:--****_Capítulo 1:_ _Deep Rain._****--:~**

**Una intensa lluvia caía sobre Kanagawa. El fin de semana había estado igual, y el lunes no había cambiado. Según el pronóstico, el sol no se vería sino hasta el sábado...**

**Pero, ¿a quíen le importaba?... Hanamichi Sakuragi sólo se dedicaba a perder el tiempo encerrado en su habitación, intentando o simulando dormir. En realidad se pasaba cada minuto del día pensando en ella. En sus primeros días de preparatoria jamás se habría imaginado que las cosas terminarían de esta forma. Pero ahora allí estaba, indefenso ante tan insostenible situación. Los años habían pasado, y el pelirrojo era ahora un graduado estudiante de preparatoria, a punto de ingresar a la Universidad. Pero eso tampoco le importaba en estos momentos. Haruko Akagi, su hermosa Haruko, se iría de viaje a Estados Unidos para cursar su carrera dentro de dos días. Y entonces el mundo se acabaría para él.**

**"...Haruko..." se escuchó, en el vacío de la habitación. **

**Iba a pronunciar su nombre una vez más, pero el timbre sonó en ese momento. Esperó unos segundos, con la esperanza de que la puerta se abriera, y mágicamente apareciera ella para decirle que había cambiado de opinión, y no se iría a ninguna parte. Pero sólo se oyeron las voces de sus amigos.**

**"Hola Hanamichi!..." llamaron todos.**

**"...Qué sucede..." respondió él, con las esperanzas perdidas. Pero tenía un tono tan deprimente, que ni siquiera pudo oirse bien a sí mismo.**

**"...¡Hanamichi, te estamos hablando!" **

**El pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta para ver a sus amigos. Volvió a repetir, un poco más alto "....Qué sucede..."**

**Okus y Takamiya tomaron asiento, mientras que Noma se quedó observando al basquetbolista desde su lugar. "Sólo vinimos a invitarte a la despedida de mañana."**

**Hanamichi frunció el seño. Seguramente aquellas palabras eran producto de su imaginación, luego de haber pasado un día entero pensando en Haruko.**

**"...¿Despedida?..." preguntó, con el nombre de Haruko en su mente.**

**"Así es." respondió Okus. "...Yohei viajará con sus padres a Canadá en tres días. Se quedarán a vivir allí por unos años..."**

**Silencio absoluto. Hanamichi ni siquiera supo si de algo servía reaccionar o no...**

**Simplemente enmudeció.**

**"Por eso organizamos una despedida para él, mañana por la tarde..." comentó finalmente Takamiya. La seriedad de los cuatro contrastaba totalmente con sus típicas personalidades alegres y bromistas.**

**Sólo entonces Hanamichi recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, y se limitó a cubrirse el rostro con su mano, mientras murmuraba una sola palabra con los ojos cerrados:**

**"...Demonios..."**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Por otra parte, Yohei realizaba una revisión general de todas sus pertenencias. Debía empacar cuanto antes. Aunque su mente sólo revolvía recuerdos del día anterior...**

**En modo de recuerdo**

"Hanamichi..." murmuró Yohei, luego de posar una mano sobre el hombro del basquetbolista, y lentamente se posicionó entre sus brazos, abrazando al ahora muy sorprendido pelirrojo. 

Fue un abrazo sincero. 

Tan sólo con la mirada, Sakuragi podía expresar toda su confusión. 

"...¿Por qué.... hiciste eso...?" preguntó, aturdido por la desconcertación.

Yohei se armó de valor para continuar hablando. Ya había comenzado, ahora no podía detenerse. "Tú eres..." confesó, carcomido por la pena, y sudando como si se encontrara en un desierto "...muy especial para mí.... Hanamichi...."

**Fin del recuerdo**

**Aquelllas últimas cinco palabras resonaban en la mente de Mito, pero más rondaba la imagen de su amigo luego de haberlas oído. La única reacción de Sakuragi fue separarse bruscamente de él.**

**Continuación del recuerdo**

"...D-de qué estás hablando... ¿¡Por qué me dices esto ahora?!..." excalmó el alto joven.

A Yohei no le cabían otras dos palabras más que las que pronunciaría a continuación "...Lo siento..."

Hanamichi dibujó una muy forzada sonrisa en su rostro "...¡No estoy para bromas!..."

No era el momento indicado para decirle ese tipo de cosas a Sakuragi, pero Yohei bien sabía que en unos días más, ya no lo volvería a ver, y no podía quedarse con ese sentimiento enterrado dentro de sí mismo. Debía decírselo... 

"...No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi pareja, Hanamichi..." pronunció el joven de cabello negro, con uno de sus acentos más maduros.

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó en la habitación de Yohei aquél día. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Yohei sin poder subir la mirada, y Hanamichi paralizado por la situación. Al fin y al cabo, todo iba en serio... no se trataba de ninguna broma... 

El pelirrojo movió la mirada hacia Yohei, y entonces terminó de convencerse de que su amigo no estaba bromeando... en absoluto.

**Fin del recuerdo**

**"...Y entonces se marchó..."** **recordó por último Yohei, observando la útlima prenda que había agregado a su maleta. **

**Se sentó en su cama. A cada minuto se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto... Hanamichi estaba pasando por uno de sus peores momentos, su amor hacia Haruko se había incrementado muchísimo desde aquellos días de primero de preparatoria, y muchas cosas habían pasado en los años siguientes. Con la ausencia del gorila, Sakuragi tenía el "campo libre", y podía acercarse a ella con más confianza. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Hasta tenía algo menos que envidiarle a su enemigo Rukawa... ahora el pelirrojo era un basquetbolista hecho y derecho, y ya no tenía que preocuparse por las miradas que su amada dirigía al kitsune, porque lo mismo hacía ahora con Hanamichi. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Hasta que el fin de clases llegó... y todo se desmoronó. **

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**_"...No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales... No me importa que Yohei lo sea. Pero el hecho de que se haya fijado en mí..." _Sakuragi reflexionaba, otra vez estaba solo en su habitación. _"...no sé cómo reaccionar..."_**

**"¡¡Hanamichi, tienes teléfono!!" era la voz de su madre. **

**Vaya... ¿tan hundido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni siquiera había odio sonar el teléfono?...**

**"...Si?... Habla Hanamichi..." contestó él.**

**"...Sak... quiero decir, ¿Hanamichi?..."**

**Era la voz de sus sueños.**

**"¿Haruko??" el pelirrojo se repuso enseguida.**

**"Así es" dijo ella, con una dulce risita."..Uhm... lamento interrumpirte... ¿estabas durmiendo?"**

**"...C-Claro que no!, estaba esperando que llamaras..."**

**"...?"**

**"...Q-quiero decir!!... que... sólo estaba... bueno... no estaba durmiendo... hahaha eso..."**

**No importaba la cantidad de tiempo que pasara. Hanamichi jamás perdería los nervios al entablar una conversación con Haruko.**

**"Ya veo..." Hubo una pausa "...Pues... yo sólo... ¿recuerdas lo que te comenté sobre mi viaje?"**

**La sonrisa se borró del rostro de él.**

** "...Si... claro que lo recuerdo..."**

**"Pues bien" ella sonaba muy contenta "Mañana haremos una cena en mi casa, y me gustaría mucho que tú estuvieras presente."**

**Fue necesario un bueeeeeeeeeen rato para que Hanamichi procesara la información.**

**¿Haruko...? ... ¿Haruko lo estaba invitando a su casa?... ¿Haruko había pensado en él?.....**

**(...)**

**"...¿Hanamichi?..." llamó la muchacha, ante el gran silencio del pelirrojo.**

**"¡¡Allí estaré!!" **

**Haruko se sorprendió por la repentina respuesta. "...B-Bien..." (...) "Entonces... nos vemos mañana, a las siete pm ^_^"**

**"...Claro!!..." sonrió él, no menos nervioso que antes.**

**La comunicación finalizó.**

**No sabía si reir o llorar. Haruko había pensado en él... pero no se había arrepentido de viajar. **

**Al parecer le esperaba un día de despedidas... **

** Ahora que lo recordaba, debía pensar en algo para reparar la reacción que había tenido con Yohei. No quería romper una amistad tan grande por algo tan simple. De alguna forma, ese llamado le obligó a tomar una pronta decisión. **

**También debía pensar en cómo se confesaría ante Haruko. Si es que se decidía a hacerlo de una vez por todas... **

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Yohei ingresó a su casa. Estaba todo muy oscuro. Pero cuando encendió la luz...**

**"¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!!!!" **

**"?????"**

**Sus amigos festejaban del mismo modo que festejaban los rechazos de Hanamichi. Serpentinas y papelitos caían sobre Mito, quien no pudo evitar sonreir.**

**"...Ya me lo esperaba..." dijo, entre risas. **

**Sus padres también estaban allí, disfrazados como sus amigos.**

**Yohei dibujó una de sus mejores sonrisas "...Muchas gracias a todos..."**

**Ya en la mesa, todos conversaban de varias cosas, a excepción de Takamiya, quien se dedicaba a vaciar platos. Muchas sonrisas abundaban en ese momento. Era un ambiente muy agradable. **

**"Por cierto Yohei, Haruko no ha podido venir... pero te dejó muchos saludos" comentó Okus.**

**"...Muchas gracias..." respondió él, sin poder evitar recordar a Sakuragi, quien estaba ausente en la fiesta, aunque no le sorprendió.**

**Takamiya hizo una breve pausa entre bocado y bocado "...Es verdad... Hanamichi se está demorando..."**

**Los ojos de Yohei se abrieron un poco más.**

**"Si... ese tonto seguramente se quedó dormido..." acotó Noma, los demás le dieron la razón.**

**"...Hanamichi... vendrá?" preguntó Yohei, un poco confundido.**

**Todos se quedaron en silencio observándolo, hasta Takamiya, quien detuvo la ingestión de comida por un minuto. **

**"...¿Por qué no lo haría?..........." preguntó Okus, en representación de todos.**

**Una gota fría se deslizó en la frente de Yohei. "No... por nada... ^^U..."**

**Mientras tanto, en la calle... **

**"¡¡Maldición... me quedé dormido otra vez!! ¡¡¡Ya me estoy pareciendo al imbécil de Rukawa!!" Sakuragí corría debajo de la lluvia, con un paraguas que a duras penas podía cubrir semejante proporción de hombre. "¡¡Pero eso no lo permitiré!! ¡Prefiero morir antes que parecerme al estúpido zorro!"...**

**Dentro de la casa...**

**"Muchas gracias por venir..." agradeció la madre de Yohei a los amigos de su hijo. **

**El esposo de la señora continuó "...Lamentamos mucho no poder quedarnos por más tiempo, tenemos unos asuntos pendientes" **

**Okus, Noma y Takamiya hicieron su correspondiente reverencia a los Sres. Mito. "No se preocupen... muchas gracias a ustedes por darnos el permiso para hacer esto." Agradeció Noma.**

**"No fue nada." Respondió la Sra. Mito "...Con su permiso nos retiramos."**

**"Adiós hijo." saludó el Señor.**

**"Adiós papá, mamá."**

**Yohei los acompañó hasta la puerta, y se despidió de ellos. Pero justo cuando iba a cerrar...**

**"¡¡Con permiso, cuidado!!"**

**Mito reconoció esa voz, y abrió la puerta de inmediato. **

**"¡¡Uaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" **

**Un fuerte golpe se oyó después de eso. Sakuragi había atropellado con sus pasos a los Sres. Mito....**

**"¡¡o_O Mamá, papá!!"**

**Hanamichi reconoció a las personas con quienes había chocado "¡¡¡Waaahh cuánto lo siento!! ¡¡¡D-discúlpenme por favor!!! ¡¡Yo sólo--" **

**Los padres de Yohei aceptaron MUY resignados las disculpas u_u....**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**"Qué tonto eres Hanamichi..." opinó Okus.**

**Takamiya continuó, riéndose "Nunca cambias......"**

** "¡¡Ya cállate bola de grasa!! ¡¡Tú eres el que nunca cambia! ¡¡Mira esto, no dejaste nada de comida!!"**

**"Pues tú te tardaste demasiado..."**

**Yohei trajo una bandeja con más comida y la puso sobre la mesa "...Aquí hay más..."**

**"...Gracias..." respondió Sakuragi, un ambiente algo incómodo se podía notar entre el pelirrojo y Mito. **

**"Oigan qué les sucede!" preguntó Noma "¡Han estado comportándose muy extraño desde el principio!"**

**Okus y Takamiya le dieron la razón.**

**"..¿Eh?" respondieron Yohei y Hanamichi, al unísono.**

**"Bueno..." interrumpió la Sra. Mito. "...Ahora sí nos vamos ¬¬..."**

**"Hasta luego ¬_¬ ..." saludó el padre de Yohei.**

**"Adiós..." respondieron todos. "Y disculpen^^..." se oyó, por parte de Hanamichi.**

**La puerta se cerró. **

**La fiesta continuaba... Okus, Noma y Takamiya platicaban de lo más normal. Pero Hanamichi y Yohei sólo cruzaban miradas... A Mito le temblaban las manos... y Hanamichi estaba sudando frío...**

**Era una situación bastante incómoda para ambos. Además de eso, a Hanamichi se le sumaban los nervios de la cena en casa de Haruko... eran muchas cosas juntas al mismo tiempo.**

**Y la lluvia no cesaba... Si todo continuaba así, Sakuragi estallaría en cualquier momento. **

**"Yohei!!" exclamó, de repente. Fue una reacción tan sorpresiva, que todos se quedaron en silencio al oir eso. **

** Yohei sintió que la sangre había dejado de circular por sus venas.**

**"Necesito hablar contigo..." finalizó Hanamichi, y esta vez observando fijo a los ojos de Mito. Ya estaba decidido.**

**Okus, Noma y Takamiya no comprendieron absolutamente nada, pero Yohei sabía muy bién de qué se trataba...**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**"...Qué extraño..." comentaba Okus, mientras jugueteaba con uno de los platos ya vacío de comida.**

**"...Se están tardando..." continuaba Noma. **

**"...Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando..." finalizaba Takamiya. Era obvio que había algo oculto en todo eso...**

**Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Yohei...**

**"...Yo... sólo quería disculparme por lo de ayer." Sakuragi observaba la lluvia caer a través de la ventana. **

**Yohei estaba apoyado en la puerta, observando al pelirrojo desde su lugar. "...No te preocupes... en realidad fue mi culpa. No debí habértelo dicho en este momento..."**

**Silencio.**

**"...Lo siento..." volvió a disculparse Hanamichi, sin dejar de observar la intensa lluvia. "...No tomé en serio tus palabras..."**

**Yohei se acercó lentamente. Sakuragi pudo sentir sus pasos, y el corazón comenzó a latirle más aceleradamente.**

**"Hanamichi... no quiero que te sientas culpable por esto..." Mito se detuvo a una cierta distancia. Sabía muy bien que si se acercaba más, incomodaría mucho al basquetbolista. Lo conocía a la perfección.** **"Lo que te dije ayer... era verdad. Pero... sólo lo hice para no quedarme con ese sentimiento dentro mío..."**

**Sakuragi pareció comenzar a comprender el mensaje que Yohei quería transmitirle. Dejó de apretar con tanta fuerza las cortinas, y volteó lentamente a ver a Yohei, quien no había terminado de hablar.**

**"...Siempre estaré feliz de ser tu amigo." finalizó el muchacho de cabello negro. **

**Vaya situación para Hanamichi... comprendía muy bien el estado de Yohei, ya que él estaba atravesando lo mismo. Pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo... él era sólo su amigo. Su verdadero amor era únicamente Haruko.**

**"Lo siento mucho..." repitió una vez más el pelirrojo, esta vez sin poder observar al frente. **

**Mito también lo sentía.... más que Sakuragi. Pero el tampoco podía hacer algo para remediarlo... sólo... 'conformarse'. "No te disculpes..." Yohei sonrió nuevamente "...sólo sigamos siendo los amigos de siempre. ¿De acuerdo?..."**

**Pero por más que lo intentaran, las cosas ya no serían como antes. Y ambos lo sabían. **

**"Pero..."**

**"Hanamichi." interrumpió Yohei, con la sonrisa aun en su rostro "...hay otra persona a quien debes dedicarle tus palabras. (...) Y yo no impediré eso..."**

**El basquetbolista no pudo responder. **

**"Demuéstrame que todo esto no es en vano..." finalizó Mito, **

**Eso era lo que necesitaba... esas palabras... esa razón... Eso era lo único que le hacía falta para decidir que esta noche sí se confesaría ante Haruko, sin importar lo que sucediera. **

**Era increíble como aún sin saberlo, Yohei siempre estaba ahí para ayudar a Hanamichi. **

**Otra vez se retiró en silencio, como en el día anterior, pero antes de salir, se detuvo en la puerta para decirle algo. **

**"Yohei..." llamó.**

**Su amigo se sorprendió, y como respuesta observó en silencio a Hanamichi.**

**"....Gracias...." Sakuragi juntó valor, y observó a Yohei a los ojos. "...me halaga que te fijaras en mí.".**

**"..."**

**¿De qué otra forma pudieron haber terminado las cosas?. Era obvio que si no terminaban así, todo sería para peor. Y eso era algo que, conciente o inconscientemente, ambos sabían. **

**Aquella tarde, luego de que sus amigos se despidieran, Yohei dio una palmada en el hombro de Sakuragi antes de que éste se marchara, y sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, le deseó con una sonrisa las mejores de las suertes con Haruko. Hanamichi respondió con el mismo gesto, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.**

**La profunda lluvia no había cesado.**

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno... en primer lugar gracias por leer este fanfic****^^****. No tengo pensado hacerlo muy largo, de hecho si todo sale como planeo, el próximo capítulo sería el final (aunque mejor no digo nada, porque nunca cumplo v_v...). Sé que el título no es la gran cosa****^^, (son las iniciales de los nombres de Hana y Yohei), pero la verdad no se me ocurría nada y como la mayoría de los fanfics yaoi de slam dunk son hanaxru / senxru / senxhana** **pensé que no quedaría tan mal después de todo ese título.**

**¿Alguna queja, opinión, o lo que sea? Responderé si me envían un email**

**Arigatoo gozaimasu de nuevo por leer****^^**


End file.
